Digimon: A New Beginning
by Ziriuel
Summary: New tamers, New challanges, and new digimon. It has a bigger summary inside so R & R. ON HIATUS
1. Information Page

Digimon: A New Beginning  
  
Information Page  
  
Allright before we head this off there is alot that you need to know about how this is going to be. For instance the Digidestined are older, around junior high- high school so they know more about the world around them.  
  
'Kay so the digital world and the human world have colided, but they are not totally over laping each other so they are still two defenate worlds. Now they are beginning to pull back apart which is causing digimon to bio-merge into the real world alot more often, the scientist are working on controling this phynomenom but are having difficulties.  
  
Some digimon have chosen humans to be their protectors, but none of them have Digivices, and no one knows how they can recive them, so the digidestined are yet to be chosen... Anywho there are those who want to keep the digital world incontact with the real world to use it to their advantace and control this world, We'll call them 'the business men of the real world.'  
  
Well these business men hire out other people to capture live digimon if they can but to bring their data or fractal coding to them to have their scientist study it to find how they Bio-merge into the real world. Let's call these people 'Hunters' or 'Bounty Hunters.'  
  
But what no one in the real world realizes is that there are digimon on the digital plain who are waiting for the moment when the boundary is weakest to come and find something that escaped from them. (NO IT'S NOT CALOMON!)  
  
'In the digital world it has been split among the stars that have turned from their hights of the heavens towards the earth, and they wish to control it, but they are unable to compleate their dreams for the heart has escaped into the real world as a human child.'  
  
Well now that that's all cleared up we'll work on giving you a bit more less critical information.  
  
Now like it said above the heart of the digital world has vanished to the real world in the form of a human child well no one in the real world knows this, but the big picture is if someone find out who the heart is and captures her they will have complete control of the digital world. So say that one of the business men find out about this and find out who it is if they were able to get a hold of this person then the would be able to stop the digital world from moving away and bring it into the real world and aline it so they were over laping, this would be bad.  
  
One of the great digimon gaurdians realized this so she bio-merged into the real world, unforcunatlly with her being a mega and having her amount of data come into the real world it alerted the Bounty Hunters to her coming, she, Firismon, is hiding from them in search of one who will be chosen, (Gee I wonder what that means...) so that they can protect the future of both worlds.  
  
OK with all that said, well written, if you would kindly go on to the next chapter it will begin with a prolouge.  
  
Dalayamon: Enjoy folks! OH, Sorry I couldn't help it, you'll meet me later, See ya!  
  
Yasharlamon: Trust me people this may have a slow start, but is get better I promise.  
  
MS: Allright you two back to the story line, shoo.  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. Prolouge: Firismon

Digimon: A New Beginning  
  
Prolouge: Firismon  
  
Blane laid on his bed listening to his parents downstairs talking like they thought he was asleep, but they knew better.  
  
"What do you mean he'll grow out of this," His mom cried, "He's been diching classes sence he was in junior high, he's not just going to 'grow out of it'."  
  
"What else can we do he has his own life, we can't," His mom intturupted.  
  
"Don't tell me what we shouldn't do," she ordered, "you may not want to get to know our son but," Blane blocked out the rest of the conversation.  
  
Why do I stay here if all that happens is that they talk about me sluffing classes? He thought, Sure I don't want the cops on my butt again but there is no reason to stay.  
  
He sat up and went to his balcony window and looked at the crowds below him, he sighed. His door opened a small bit a small shadow came across the floor Blane turned and saw his little sister, Bri standing in the door way. "Bri?"  
  
"The monsters were at my window again," she said, "can I come in?"  
  
Oh, yah she's why I stay,' He nodded his head, she ran over to him, he picked up his little sister and sat her on his bed, "Who was it this time?"  
  
"Umm, two Bakumon and a Demidevimon," She said, "They were being really mean."  
  
"I'm sure they were," he commented as he laid her down, "I'll go take care of them."  
  
"No!" She cried, "don't leave me here alone." She grabbed hold of his white t-shirt with blue flames coming up the bottom and the sleeves.  
  
"Allright, they'll be gone in the morning." He covered her with a blanket, her strawberry blonde shoulder length hair was strait down her back, she rolled over and was asleep in a few minutes.  
  
Blane felt like he had to get out of the house, he leaned over his little sister and kissed her cheek then whispered, "I'll be back before morning."  
  
He pulled on his leather jacket with fur around the top and zipped it up half way, then he took a make-shift rope of bed sheets and blankets and tossed it down from is window.  
  
Once he reached the ground her tossed it back up with a rock tied to the end of it, once that was done he walked down the road that was semi-thick with people.  
  
The digimon laid crumpled on the ground, she grasped the white orb close to her as the digimon attacked her.   
  
"Frosen Tundra!" The ground around her froze then it began on her body, she jumped up away from the ice.  
  
"Rain of Flames!" She called down several blots of fire to melt the ice and a weak one to knock back the rookie digimon.  
  
"Don't give up Kerushamon!" Someone yelled, she watched as a Bounty Hunter came out from the shadows, the digimon in responce got to his four feet and raise it's fox ears and tail, it began to glow blue.  
  
"Freezing," It began to open it's mouth to fire the attack, "Wind!" A burst of cold wind and ice came towards the digimon.  
  
"Fire Tower!" The female digimon cried just before the ice hit her, it incirerated within seconds. After the attack died down she stood before them, unfazed. "I have no time for this minisule game with you. Rain," She raised her hand to the skies, "of," The sky darkened, "Flames!" She pulled her hand out infront of her and one large thick colom of fire came out of the sky at Kurushamon.  
  
"NO!" The boy yelled. "Kurushamon!"  
  
The smoke cleared and Kurushamon was on the ground covered in burn marks, the other digimon had vanished.  
  
She ran though the park and onto the crowded streets, the orb in her arms glowing at a slow pulsing rate. She had to find one who was chosen, before her time was expired and she would return to her master.  
  
Blane crossed the road towards the park when a humanoid digimon caught his attention, he followed her for a few blocks, then she turned to face him, his eyes widened, it was Firismon, he had seen her before but he couldn't remember where.  
  
She came up to him, "Come."   
  
He wanted to walk away but his feet walked forward, she walked into the park by a different entry way, once they were inside she turned to him.  
  
"You know of me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you're Firismon, a mega level digimon, but I don't know from where."  
  
"Your dreams, you have been chosen to protect the heart, and the worlds," the orb that she was holding floated over to him.  
  
Once it landed in his hands, he looked up at Firismon, she was beginning to digitize.  
  
"No where are you going, I don't know what I'm suppose to do!" He called.  
  
"Find the other chosen." she said, then she was gone.  
  
"Find the WHO?!?" he cried, "Great this means I'm gonna have to go to school doesn't it."  
  
She shot up in bed, covered from head to foot in a cold sweat breathing hard, she wiped a hand across her forehead. Then colasped back onto her pillow.  
  
"Are you allright?" A voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Ya, it was just a dream," she said, "just a dream."  
  
"Of what?" the voice asked.  
  
"When we were in the digital world." she responded.  
  
"Oooh, that must have been a really bad nightmare." A second voice, more femine than the other said.  
  
"Ya, but at least it was just that," she said, "just a dream, thanks Winormon, and you to Solaramon." She rolled over in her bed, but she knew she wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight.  
  
Blane woke up on his bed, with Bri next to him, but he didn't remember ever coming home after his enconter with Firismon, he felt something smooth and round in his hand, he pulled his hand out and looked at the orb that Firismon had given him.  
  
"Blane! You need to wake up, you may not go to class but I at least have to make sure that you get on your way there." His mom called up the stairs.  
  
Blane got up and dropped the orb into his coat pocket and grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs.  
  
"Your sister has already left for work," his mom began as he came into the kitchen, he grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.  
  
"See ya, mom."  
  
"And I'll be at work all evening so your father will be making dinner, and," He didn't hear the end of what she was saying, he closed the door and walked up the road towards school.  
  
"I hate school, to many people." he muttered.  
  
Dalayamon: Well there you go folks the prolouge, hope you liked it.  
  
Yasharlamon: How could they even like it, I wasn't in it.  
  
MS: Its not that bad, so Review, n-n-n-n-now! ==  
  
Shadowmon: What's that all about? 


	3. Pyromon: First Enconter of the Digital K...

Digimon: A New Beginning  
  
Pyromon: This will be a great chapter lady's and gents both digital and DNA alike, after all I'm in it.  
  
Yatomamon: Ya sure that's what you think...  
  
MS: Alright ok if you two keep talking you'll give away the chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pyromon: First Enconter of the Digital Kind  
  
As Blane reached the school grounds he glanced around and saw the usual crowds of people, he rolled his eyes, he would perfere to not be here so he walked though the crowds and directly into the school building.  
  
Once he reached his homeroom he sat at the far back of the room. He hated to come to over crowded places, he hated people, to be around them.  
  
The bell rang and people began to file into the room, no one really nodiced him, until'...  
  
"Well, look who decided to join the class today," A boys voice said, "How long will you staying this time?"  
  
"Sam, I thought you would be back in America by now." Blane said.  
  
"Nah, they decide to leave me here longer, but it wouldn't really matter I've got a job, so I plan on staying." He said taking a seat next to Blane, "So why did you decide to grace us with you presance today."  
  
"My mom's complaites." He muttered, as the teacher came into the room.  
  
"Alright students quiet down, everyone, quiet down," The class fell silent, "everyone we have a new classmate today," everyone began to look around for a new face, but they didn't see anyone, "This is Mari Trila," A young girl came in the room she avoided looking at everyone, she had her bag over one of her sholders, she pushed some of her jaw length silver hair that was coming out around her forhead and ears, but the refused to stay flat back like the rest of her hair. "Will you tell us something about yourself."  
  
"She stuffs her digimon into a small bag and," A muffled voice said, she elbowed her bag, no one heard it.  
  
"I moved from Tokyo to here." She said.  
  
"Alright," the teacher said, "You can sit back by Blane and Sam."  
  
She walked to the back of the room as she got closer, Blane noticed his bag began to glow, he unzipped it slightly and saw that the orb that Firismon had given him was glowing, 'What does that mean, is she suppose to help me?'  
  
"Hey what's that?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing." He quickly zipped up his bag. 'I'll have to talk to Mari later.'  
  
Lunch  
  
Blane had gotten bored of school, so he left and went to the park, he was walking around then he glanced around and saw that no one was around, he reached into his bag and pulled out the orb, it was still glowing faintly, he shook it trying to make it stop.  
  
"What is the point of this stupid thing?" He put it on the ground infront of him, it began to roll away towards the stone path, his eyes went wide as it hit the ground and shattered, He ran down towards it but was amazed as reached it, it formed into eight smaller orbs, he picked up one of them it flashed brightly in his hand then the light was gone, as was the orb, but in its place was a divice, it has a band coming across the palm of his hand and another that went around his wrist, he turned over his hand there was a gray circle screen with a red hegagonal rimming, and one round button and two triangle buttons also red, there was also a clock on it. The rest was white.  
  
"What is this?" He started to press buttons, a hollographic screen came up it was a grid screen there was a small red dot on the screen, "Where's this things instruction manuel?"  
  
He began to move forward, the red dot didn't move but a small yellow dot appeared on it, he went back and picked up the seven remaining orbs and put them in his bag, then began walking towards the yellow dot.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Run you annoying people, run from the floating fireball digimon known as Pyromon, Grrr." The little digimon said chasing people around the park.  
  
Blane came up closer to him, the divice swiched screens, it had a picture of the digimon and some information came across the screen.  
  
"Pyromon, In-training fire digimon attacks are Sparks and Fire Breath." He read out loud.  
  
The digimon turned and looked at Blane, "Why you no run?" He was about the size of softball he had wide curious purple eyes, very little mouth, and was formed from orange and red flames, "Arn't you afraid of Pyromon, Grrr."  
  
"No, not really." Blane said, "Your only a In-training."  
  
"How you know that?" He questioned, he floated closer to Blane.  
  
"This thing told me." He held it out to let the digimon see.  
  
"How you get that?" Blane shrugged, "Maybe me stick around you, your interesting."  
  
"Ok, it doesn't bug me." The divice shown for a moment then stopped.  
  
"Does it do that alot?" The digimon asked.  
  
"Ya," Blane said, the bell rang, "Come on Pyromon, I need to go to school."  
  
"What's school?"  
  
"A waist of my time, but I have to go."  
  
"If you must go then I will follow." The digimon said.  
  
They walked and floated towards the school unknown that they were being watched.  
  
At School  
  
Mari sat alone on the edge of the field, but her bag burst open and two small digimon sat next to her, it was Winormon and Solaramon.  
  
"Why did you keep us in there for so long?" Winormon complained.  
  
"You can't come out during class, it would be to suspitious." Mari said.  
  
"Ya, Winormon when will you learn?" Solaramon asked.  
  
Winormon smiffed the air, "I smell a digimon."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there." Winormon said simply pointing a hair towards Blane, a small fireball was floating close to his head.  
  
Blane looked over at her, he walked over towards her, her digimon jumped up into a nearby tree.  
  
"Hi," He said.  
  
"Hi." She responded.  
  
"Grr." Pyromon grred.  
  
She smiled at the little creature. "What do you two want?"  
  
"I wanted to give you something," He held out his hand, "just to see what happens."  
  
She caught sight of the divice on his wrist, "You have a digivice, how?"  
  
He dropped one of the small orbs into her hand it flashed a briliant light then it became a digivice also, it was Silver, White and Black.  
  
Winormon and Solaramon came down and looked at Pyromon then at the divice on her wrist, "Your and original chosen one."  
  
"Huh?" She looked at them then a grid came up for a moment there was a red dot next to a silver dot.  
  
"The red one is me I think, and your silver." he said, "If it were up to me I wouldn't have anyone elses help but its not, so stay out of my way, I don't like to be around people in general, so don't talk to me, Ok?" Then he turned and walked away.  
  
"Well he's nice," Winormon said, "He could be nicer if he were a Skullgraymon."  
  
MS: Well what a fun day at school.  
  
Solaramon: Who was watching Pyromon and Blane?  
  
Pyromon: Ya, I would like to know that too.  
  
MS: Well looks like in the next chapter there will be some questions answered. 


	4. Suprises From Sam

MS: Here's a quick sum up, Blane has found one of the other chosen but he still is one of those people who want to be left alone.  
  
Pyromon: What a moody guy.  
  
MS: Hem Hem Anyways there is also someone who has been following Blane around, I wonder... By the way I'll be mentioning relations with some of the other tamers of the fourth season, I don't own those guys K?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Suprise from Sam  
  
Sam walked over the school yard and left by way of the side gate, he kept walking until he reached an abandoned building. After a quick glance around he went in.  
  
"Iceemon, where are you?" he called. "I brought you something."   
  
A small walking snowball came out from behind a barrel, "Really if its anything like what you brought me last time I'll pass."  
  
Sam smirked, "Na, this time I think you'll like it." He walked over and sat on the barrel, "I found some new biomerged digimon, not like that last one that beat you, but at a lower level, rookie or in-training."  
  
The digimon jumped up, "That I can handle. Lets get going."  
  
"We'll have to go later," He said picking up Iceemon, "Right now I gotta get back to school."  
  
"Just ditch, like that kid your allways telling me about," Iceemon flipped off of Sam's hand and landed on his feet on the ground.  
  
"Ya, about him he came to school today," Sam looked away from his digimon, "I think I saw his bag glow this morning."  
  
"Glow? You think he found a way to get a Digivice?" Iceemon ran to the door then looked out of it then came back. "Man I would prefere if I was Kerushamon."  
  
"You want to come to school with me?" Sam asked, "You'd fit in my bag."  
  
"No chance, I don't want to be squished in there with all your books."  
  
"Suit yourself, see ya."  
  
Sam entered the classroom as the bell rang, Blane wasn't there, he took his seat and dropped his bag to the ground.  
  
Blane then entered, with a fireball floating next to his head, everyone gasped some of them retreated to the front of the room. Blane looked at them, "What?"  
  
Sam jumped up and faced Blane, "Where did you get that thing?"  
  
"I am not thing, I am a digimon." Pyromon said and went and sat on Blane's desk, it didn't light on fire or even blacken.  
  
"In the park," Blane hid the digivice on his wrist by tucking it under his other arm, "Why?"  
  
"You need to stash that thing, he can't be in class." Sam said.  
  
"I not a thing, I am Pyromon!" the digimon repeated.  
  
"Your english is improving." Blane pushed past Sam and sat down, "How are you doing that?"  
  
"I'm learning from around you." Pyromon took to the air again.  
  
"Sure." Blane sat down and Pyromon landed on his bag.  
  
Mari came into the room with her bag that had Solaramon and Winormon. "Hey why does Pyromon get to stay out of a bag, and we have to stay stuffed in this bag?" Winormon complained.  
  
"Because I said so." She went and sat down and put the bag down.  
  
The teacher came into the classroom, "Allright will everyone take there seats." He couldn't see Pyromon from the angle that he was at.  
  
Once everyone took there seats he began the lesson. Pyromon fell asleep halfway through and gave the class no trouble.  
  
Sam kept his eyes on the teacher so he didn't see Blane working with his digivice, he turned his arm to one side and saw a thin cut along the side, he reached into his bag and took out a card and put it in the slot it fit in perfectly, he raised an eyebrow, he would have to get out his Digimon card collection and see how Pyromon would react to them.  
  
Mari glanced over at Blane and then at the digivice hidden under her jean jacket sleeve, she knew a few things about it from her cousins in Hongo, they had an older model of a digivice but they should work in the same basic way. Iye and Macco were four or five years older than her, and they hadn't seen there partners since he was taken back into the digital world. 'But when I told them about Solaramon and Winormon they were exited and were hoping that Impmon would come back and find them. I hope he will too.'  
  
Sam glanced over at Mari and saw her staring off into space. He looked over at Blane who had put his head down on the desk and looked like he had fallen asleep.  
  
'I think he has the way to get a digvice and she had one now too, I'll ask him after school.'  
  
Blane woke up Pyromon five minutes til they had to leave, the teacher had left the room and everyone was talking again.  
  
Pyromon gave a huge yawn, and shook himself, "Wha', is it time to go?"  
  
"In a few minutes," Blane responded, he sunk low into his chair, "Hey, do you know how these digivices work?"  
  
"Somewhat, but digimon don't usually learn about things of the human world unless they are one of the Twelve or one of there servants."  
  
"Do you know who Firismon is?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Ya, but how do you know about her?" Pyromon asked.  
  
"I met her, that's where I got the orb." Blane responded.  
  
"She is the protector of the Heart. I can't understand why she would come here."  
  
"What heart?" Mari asked she came over.  
  
"I told you not to bug me." Blane said.  
  
"Not heart, the Heart." Pyromon said then shrugged, "How am I suppose to know. I just hached afew days before I came here."  
  
"I'm not here to bug you, I am talking to Pyromon." She responded. Her bag twiched, then the two digimon burst out of the bag.  
  
"Mari, Winormon has been farting again." Solaramon said her nose rinkled.  
  
The digivices began to go crazy, "Man I wish I knew how this stupid thing worked."  
  
"It's a digimon." Sam came over to them, then he saw Solaramon and Winormon then to Mari.  
  
"And you would care why?" Blane said.  
  
"Ummm, Blane you bag is glowing again." Pyromon said.  
  
Blane rolled his eyes and reached into the bag and took out the small glowing orb, "Here," He tossed it to Sam, it flashed and became the digivice. It was green and black.  
  
"Why is it black?" Mari asked.  
  
"Your's is too." Sam said.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
There was a tapping on the window, it was a small snowball. Blane went and opened the window, "Great a digimon party."  
  
The bell rang and everyone began to pore out of the room, Blane, Pyromon, Sam, Iceemon, Mari, Solaramon, and Winormon were the first ones out of the school, they all broke into a run.  
  
"Where is it?" Pyromon asked.  
  
Blane looked at the divice, the small gray dot was moving off the screen. "Over by my house." A though struck him and he started to run faster, "I hope Bri isn't home."  
  
"Who's Bri?" Mari asked.  
  
"My little sister." he ran faster. Pyromon floated far ahead of all them.  
  
When they reached the house Blane ran inside and seached the house for Bri she wasn't there, he breathed in relief, then went into his room and pulled out a box from under his bed and picked up one of the five piles of cards and looked though them then slid it into a deak case then picked up one other and ran back outside, he was out the door by them time the other came around the corner.  
  
"What took you?" He handed half of the cards to Sam and the other to Mari. He reached into his case and pulled out one card, "You figured out how to work this part yet?"  
  
"Not really but I know somethings," Mari looked through the cards and pulled out one.  
  
"I'm just guessing here." Blane said, a shadow came over them then landed on the ground in front of them. It was a bird that stood about the same hight as them, he was made of scraps of meatal bolted together, his eyes were a steely blue color.  
  
The infromation screen came up on Sam's digivice, "Ibusmon, Rookie level metal Digimon, his Armored Wings attack can cut you down to size and his Iron Wing could knock you out for awile."  
  
"Armored Wings!" His wings glowed white then shot five metal feathers at them, they all jumped out of the way of the attack they hit the ground and shattered.  
  
"No kidding." Blane said, he stood up and slid the card though down the side of the digivice. "Digimodivefy, Power Boost Activate!"  
  
"Oh Yea!" Pyromon floated forward, "Fire Breath!" He opened his mouth and sucked in air then went he breathed it out it was a stream of flames that engulfed Ibusmon, knocking him back several feet.  
  
"You dare to attack me?!" He cried, "Armored Wings!" The attack went towards Pyromon, he avoided it easily.  
  
"Digimodify," Mari said as she slid the card through her digivice, "Speed activate!"  
  
Both of her digimon gave a slight glow, then Winormon jumped into the air.  
  
"Dark Blades!" The three hairs glowed white then turned into metal and put them into Ibusmon. It gave a screech of pain then burst into data.  
  
Pyromon and Winormon began to glow, Pyromon red and Winormon black, the data changed to either red or black and was absorbed by the digimon. Once all the data was absorbed they returned to there normal color.  
  
"Oh," Pyromon turned white, "Pyromon Digivolve to," He was rapped in data then burst out, "Piragastmon!" He was about twice his in-training forms size and his eyes were now slits with small beady pupils his mouth was stiched closed, and had hands that were floating next to him.  
  
"What you do?" Blane asked.  
  
"I digivolved into Piragastmon, this is my rookie level form, my attacks are Flame Claws and Pyro Orb."  
  
"Why didn't I digivolve?" Winormon asked, and looked up at Mari.  
  
"Your just too weak," Piragastmon commented.  
  
"Was your sister home?" Mari asked  
  
"No ones home yet, thankfully, so Bri will be later but I have the house til' four." Blane responded. He then walked towards his house he opened the door, and stood there. "Are you coming or not? We have to figure out what we're going to do about this."  
  
They looked at there digimon then walked into the house.  
  
Sam glanced around the inside of Blane's house, he had never been inside Blane's house and nither had anyone else. Sam looked at the cards in his hand, "Oh, here these are yours." He held them out to Blane, Mari had put hers on the table.  
  
"I have a box of them upstairs you can keep those." Blane responded.  
  
One of Piragastmon's hands tapped on Blane's shoulder. He looked up, in his hand was a can of soda, "Want one?"  
  
He took it. "Thanks." Piragastmon opened one for himself and began to guzzle it down.  
  
Winormon looked at Piragastmon, "Can you get one of those for everyone else, or are you going to be a pig?"  
  
One of his hands floated towards the friged and opened it and took a six pack out and put it on the table. "There you go."  
  
"So what are we going to do about them?" Blane asked. "I don't think we can take them to classes with us."  
  
"Why you took me today." His partner commented.  
  
"Ya, but your bigger now."  
  
Iceemon, was shifting from side to side trying not to cause troble, he made several snowballs,  
  
one he tossed at Winormon, who caught it and tossed it they continued to do this, and soon included Solaramon in their fun.  
  
"Blane?" A small voice came from by the door. He got up and walked over to see Bri.  
  
"What are you doing home so early?" He asked.  
  
"The teacher sent me home," She took off her shoes and set them next to the others, "Who else is here?"  
  
"Why did she send you home." He went over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ya, I just told her about Firismon and the others that are in my dreams."  
  
"Who's Firismon?" Sam came out of the kitchen.  
  
"She's a Gardian," Bri began, "But the others are mean and try to catch me."  
  
"Blane, Piragastmon has a problem." Mari said from the kitchen.  
  
"You have a digimon Blane?" Bri walked past him and into the kitchen, she saw the four digimon around the room, "Where did they come from?"  
  
"They kindof showed up and sticked around with us for awhile." Sam commented.  
  
"Lets see," She looked around the room, She pointed to the digimon as she said their names, "Piragastmon, Winormon, Solaramon and Iceemon, one rookie and three in-training."  
  
"How did you know us?" Dalaymon questioned, "I've never seen you before."  
  
"I've seen all of you in my dreams," She looked at Mari and Sam. "so your two of the chosen, nice to meet you, I'm Bri, Blane's little sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you Bri." Sam nodded towards her, then picked up Iceemon, "I've gotta get home, or the part time parents are going to feak out." He headed for the door. "See ya."  
  
"Whatever," Blane looked at Mari, "Don't you need to get home too?"  
  
She shuttered, "I wish I didn't." She stood up and walked towards the door, "Lets go you guys." Winormon and Solaramon came up behind her, "See ya."  
  
"Bye ya!" Solaramon said, "Hope to see all of you soon, even you Bri."  
  
"Good bye." She waved as they left. "Their nice."  
  
"Sure." Blane looked down at her, "You hungry squirt?" She nodded.  
  
To Mari's house  
  
She opened the door quietly and took off her shoes and put them down, she pushed Solaramon and Winormon ahead of her they were up the stairs when her mother came into the entreance way.  
  
"You were suppose to be home an hour ago." She smacked her across the face, Mari stummbled back, "What do you want us to have to call the cops and have them bring you back again?"  
  
"No, I just had to stay after school to do some work," She got past her mom and went into the living room, "We just moved here, the teacher had to give me some stuff to do to catch up with the class."  
  
Her mom grabbed her arm, hard, "You are a terrible lier Mari," She smacked her again, "If the stupid teacher had to give you things you would have probally had to beat you to do any of it, that's what we have to do."  
  
She pulled her arm away from her mom, and went over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was watching sports, "Hey dad."  
  
"Huh, oh, what are you doing home late?" He asked.  
  
"Just school stuff."  
  
Winormon and Solaramon watched from the top of the stairs and she got beaten up more by her parents she got it everyday after school, usually from her mom, sometimes from her dad, they thought he was better than her mom.  
  
By the time she got upstairs with some food and a soda, she had a split lip and fresh brusies up her arms along with the older ones.  
  
"You should stand up for youself Mari." Winormon said once she was in her room, she pulled off her jacket and rubbed her arms, then wiped the blood that trickled down from her lip.  
  
"What do you want me to do? If I run they'll find me, and I don't have any relitives anywhere nearby to take me in, and I'm an only child in a alcoholic family." She sat on her bed and looked at the digivice, "And the only time I ever got away from them I ended up in a place that was just as bad as here."  
  
"You could go to Blane's house again." Solaramon commented.  
  
"He doesn't seem like the simpithietic type."  
  
"Maybe if you told him you problems then he would understand." Winormon said.  
  
"I doubt that he would listen to me." She crawled into her bed and turned her back to the door.  
  
"Arn't you gonna eat?" Solaramon asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Blane's house later that day  
  
"Mom's home!" Bri cried as the door opened, they were sitting on the couch watching cartoons, she ran over and gave her a hug, Piragastmon floated up the stairs and into Blane's room.  
  
"Blane, you home?" She called down the hall.  
  
"Ya mom." he responded turning off the tv and going into the kitchen, "I made Bri and I a snack, there's some extra in the frigde."  
  
"Thanks hon," She was over worked she worked with some company that was a big top secret thing, Blane was starting to think it involved digimon. "How was your day?"  
  
"You know the usual stuff, fights at school, diching, going to the mall, making out with random girls." He could tell that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Oh that's great, could you get mail for me and call your sister," she said.  
  
"Bri!" He said as he walked towards the door and picked up the mail off the floor.  
  
"No the other one. On her cell phone."  
  
"Ok." He went over to the phone and dialed his older sister, Suri, cell phone number. "Hey Suri, mom told me to call you, where are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm in traffic, tell mom I allready picked up some dinner and I'm on my way home." The voice on the line responded.  
  
"She said she's in her boyfriends back seat and she's not gonna be home til' tomorrow, and she has dinner."  
  
"BLANE!" His sister yelled on the phone.  
  
"Just kiddin' mom, she's in traffic and she'll be here in a few, and she had dinner."  
  
"Thank you, see ya there, and I'm gonna pound your head in."  
  
"See ya." He hung up the phone and walked up to his room.  
  
"What is it with you and making out?" Piragastmon asked.  
  
"I just like to see how they would react or if they do or not, they don't usually anyways." He fell back on his bed, and felt the uncomfrotable lump of the deak of digimon cards on his back, he sat up and pulled them all out and looked though them, then pulled out the rest of them and looked through them and made a new deck of modification cards. "We'll be ready for the next one that shows up."  
  
"Mom I'm home, Blane where are you I have a gift for you." Suri called from down stairs.  
  
"Don't hurt him Suri," Bri began, "He took care of me since I got home."  
  
"I'm just kidding," she said, then he heard gentle footsteps coming up the stairs. Then a knock on the door it came open slightly, it was Bri.  
  
"Blane, could Piragastmon come get rid of the digimon at my window," she came the rest of the way in the room, "there's a Bagumon and a Taliouomon, there a rookie and an in-training, Bagumon is the one that looks like a beetle with a smooshed up face and Taliouomon is the one with the wings and the talons."  
  
"Goodie, I was getting bored." Piragastmon opened the window and went outside.  
  
"Digimodify," Blane slid the card though, "Power boost activate."  
  
"Pyro Orb!" They heard, then a sharp screech.  
  
"One down."  
  
"Steel Talons!" The attack came at Piragastmon.  
  
He avoided it and grabbed onto its feet, "Flame Claws!" It yelled out and burst into data. After a few seconds he came back into the room and closed the window, "If there are anyother problems then don't be afraid to ask."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Great my digimon is hitting on my little sister."  
  
"I am not I was just being polite."  
  
"Hello, can anyone hear me?" A voice came from no where. "Is this thing even working?"  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Oh thank you soverin," the voice side, "This is Winormon, look at your digivice."  
  
Blane looked at it and it was glowing slightly, "So these are walkie-talkies to huh?"  
  
"I guess, but listen, Mari doesn't know that I'm talking to you so I need to hurry," Winormon took a deep breath, "Mari has more problems than you think, you remember when she said she wished that she didn't have to go home?" Blane nodded, Winormon must have seen somehow because he went on, "Well the reason is that her parents arn't really the nices people that you wan around."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Their down right awful to her and beat her up every day after school no matter for a reason or not, and well she said that we can't do anything but maybe you could do something to help her?"  
  
"Why didn't she tell Sam and I when we were all here earlier?" Blane asked.  
  
"She didn't think you would care, after all your about as caring as a Icedevimon." Winormon commented, "But I mean that in the best way."  
  
"Bri can you go for awhile?" His sister nodded and left the room closeing the door behind her. "So what am I suppose to do?"  
  
"Well she can't run away, we allready tried that and she got caught by the cops and taken back, and beaten til' she was unconscious, but I though that if she could run off and come to your house, secince she has no relation to you an absulutly no way to be tracked there maybe she could and Solaramon and I could hang around at your house for awhile til' we find another place to hide out?"  
  
Blane was quiet for awhile, "Give me sometime to think about it, I'll talk with you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, allright, but you best hurry on your distion."  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"There has been some talk of several childeren that have digimon and they have strange divices with them." He turned around in his chair, "I want one of them so I can produce my own divices to control the digimon. And that is where you come in," He looked at the girl infront of him she whore a black pleather jacket, green shirt, faded blue jeans, and green and black shoes, "I'm sure with your experieance and with time you will be able to get one of these divices from them."  
  
"I will not fail you," she responded bowing her head letting her hair fall infront of her face, "Come Greyonmon we have much to do."  
  
"Do not return until' you have one of the divices." He reminded then turned around, "You are dissmissed."  
  
Once they were out side the door Greyonmon, a wolf like digimon with three large dark gray spots on his back the middle one larger than the others, and white under his chin that goes over its chest, looked up at his owner, "So the boy you had me watch earlier is one who we will be following."  
  
"Mostly him, but it won't only be him, also the people who hang around him, but if we lose sight of him then we might as well start running from Japan and get to America before Riku find out." She scrached him between his ears. "Don't worry though we won't have to worry about that."  
  
"I hope your right," He responded, "I can't swim very well."  
  
Solaramon: Poor Mari, her life is like a living-  
  
MS: Solaramon!  
  
Solaramon: Well its the truth!  
  
Winormon: I hope Blane hurries on that dision of his. 


	5. Enter Hunters Part 1

Chapter 4

Enter the Hunters Part 1

Blane awoke at the sound of an alarm, though he had no memory of setting his alarm clock, he opened one of his eyes and glanced around the room. A small light began to flash from under the edge of his pillow, after a moment he shifted around and looked at his digivice on his wrist, it was flashing in time with the alarm, he pressed a button and a screen changed to a map. There was a red dot, he supposed it was him and a gray one off near the edge of the screen, he tossed a pillow across the room there was a thud and a complaint from Piragastmon, "Get up, there's a digimon that just came through."

"Hawh?" the digimon yawned, "They evidently don't know in which the hours that biomerging is allowed."

He pulled on his shirt and the door opened, "Blane?" There in the door was a sleepy little girl, "Where are you going?"

"We have to go take care of something," Piragastmon responded, "We'll be back soon."

"Can I come too?" Bri asked more curious than anything.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to come." Blane pulled on his jacket and his bag which still contained the other orbs. He patted her on the head as he walked past, "I fix you breakfast when I get back."

Sam rolled over at the sound of Blane's voice, "Testing, testing, 1,2,3, Sam!" He groaned and looked around there was nothing around he looked at his wrist and saw the feint light, he turned the device around

His hair began to stand on end and small electrical coils jumped from one hair to the next, and then it all began to concentrate towards his muzzle, "Electric Pulsing!" He opened his mouth and fired five cord charges of gray-ish electrical energy at all of the digimon, they were all knocked back.

"Piragastmon!" Blane called, he flipped out two cards, "Digimodify," He slid them one right after the other, "Power Up and HyperSpeed activate!"

"Oh, YA!" the digimon pulled himself up out of the ground and went strait at Greyonmon, "Flame Claws!"

"Spinning Flames!" Greyonmon began to spin extremely fast, knocked the attack aside, and hit Piragastmon full in the face.

"No, Piragastmon." Blane went and picked up his digimon.

"I'm good." He said weakly.

"Ready Winormon?" She flipped out a card, "Digimodify, Frigdemon's Ice Punch activate!"

"Ice Punch!" He fired two balls of snow at the digimon. Greyonmon easily avoided them.

"Spinning Flames!" He knocked Winormon back at Mari he hit her in the arm; she flinched and bit her lip.

"Light Shards!" Bits of light fired and hit Greyonmon directly; the attention was turned to Solaramon.

"Oh so you want to play to do you? Well then lets play." His fur began to stand on end again, "Electric Plusing!"

"Mmmmmmm," She was concentrating as the attack got closer, Bri got up and started to walk away from her and she disappeared around the corner, "Back Fire!"

All five of the pulses hit and rebounded off her and went towards Greyonmon, three of the five hit him, he was knocked back into the shadows then it vanished.

"Way to go Solaramon!" Winormon cried then they both turned white. "Winormon digivolve to," he grew taller and got legs and arms, his tri-hairs went onto his waist and his shoulders, the hairs on his head became thick hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He grew long black retractable claws. "Shadowmon." He flipped a belt on around his waist it tilted to the side.

"Solaramon digivolve to," She also got taller but she grew three sets of small wings and long purple hair on her head and short white hair covered the rest of her body, she fell onto all fours and got ears, "Dalayamon!" A necklace fell over her head and around her neck, then she came up on to her back legs, "Hey we're taller! And I have wings!" She flapped her wings several times and took to the air.

"Shadowmon and Dalayamon," Sam looked at his digivice, "Humanoid creature rookie digimon, their attacks are for Shadowmon, Dark Lightning and Darkening Pinnacle. For Dalayamon, Crystal Fragments and Falling Stars Light."

"Cool more rookies on the block!" Piragastmon said.

"Hey," lighting interrupted Blane, rain began to fall, "What happened to Bri?"

Dalayamon landed, she went back onto all fours, "She ran off when I was attacked."

"What are we gonna do about the orbs that Greyonmon took?" Sam asked.

"Nothing right now, we have to find Bri." Blane started to run in the general direction that Bri had disappeared.

_In the park_

Bri huddled under a tree and shivered, she was trying to hide from the rain and from the Bakumon that was wandering around the park, "Why did I run away from Blane and the others I would have been saver there."

"I see you." the Bakumon said then came right at her, she got up and started to run then she tripped and hit the ground, she started to cry. "Oh, how sad, its time to go away forever little human."

"Oh no you don't, Binding Rings!" A cat like digimon came out of the bushes and flung four rings and the other digimon.

"Wha' Tiloamon! You were with me in this what are you doing!"

"Twin Tail Strike!" Her double tipped tail came around and hit the digimon it burst into data, she let it fly away and went over to Bri. "Are you okay?" She helped her back to her feet.

Bri looked her over, she was a light blue-ish white feline creature her ears had split tips, white gloves over her claws that came up to her elbows, and her tail had two ends each with an arrow head tip on the end of them, there were three golden rings around both of her wrists, and a crescent moon on her forehead. "Thank you Tiloamon, Rookie level right?"

She nodded, "Are you lost?" She was about as tall as she was. Bri nodded. "I can help you to find your friends that you were with earlier."

"No I think that I just want to get home." Bri looked around, "I think it's this way." Tiloamon followed her and helped her whenever she felt lost. Soon they were back home. "Thank you."

She nodded and began to walk away, "Wait!" Bri cried, she turned back around, "your all wet would you like to come in an dry off before you leave?"

"That would be nice thank you." She walked inside the house and Bri shut the door. Once the door was shut, something in her pocket began to glow, she reached inside and pulled out the orb, it morphed into a digivice, Tiloamon looked at it oddly, "Does this mean that I won't be leaving anytime soon?"

_Blane outside his house with the others_

"I hate rain." Piragastmon said he was hiding underneath Dalayamon.

"That was the fifth time you've said that." Blane responded, 'we looked everywhere but home. Please be here.'

He opened the door and found her shoes, "Thank god. Bri!"

She came out of the kitchen with a plate with two sodas and a sandwich cut in half, "Hi Blane, I'm fine, I got help to get home."

"From WHO?" Blane cried.

"Tiloamon." She responded simply then walked into the front room and put the tray on the table in front of someone who was wrapped in a towel.

"Who?" Shadowmon asked.

"Me," Tiloamon turned her head towards them, she jumped up onto the couch back, "I'm Tiloamon."

"Hey are you my twin?" Dalayamon asked as she sat down.

"No I'm far more superior in attack strength, due to the fact that I have been a rookie longer than any of you." She went back down next to Bri, and took one of the sandwich halves and took a bite of it.

"What are you still doing here?" Blane asked. "Thank you for bringing her back but you can leave now."

"No she can't," Bri stated, "She's mine like Piragastmon's yours."

"Wha' no way!" He went over to her and looked at her arm, there was a white and black digivice, "You can't be a tamer, your just a kid."

"There is no way to reverse this," Tiloamon commented, "I am hers and she is mine, and no matter of wishing can change that."

Blane took a deep breath, "You are just here to protect her right?" Tiloamon nodded, "Good, as long as you don't come around and try to fight with us."

"I won't." She commented then took a drink of soda, "Unless you're losing, like you were before, your lucky that Dalayamon could do Back Fire."

"You saw our fight?" Sam asked.

"Yes that was how I found Bri." She finished her soda.

The phone rang; Blane picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey hon' what are you up for?" she asked, "Well there was an emergency call from work so could you take Bri to school this morning?"

"Ya mom, sure, See ya later."

"What was that about," Bri asked, "Is mom not gonna be home soon?" Blane shook his head.

"She wants me to take you to school," Blane shook his head, "She didn't remember that you don't have school today. I guess that I'll," He paused and looked at Tiloamon, "Could you watch her til' I got home from school."

"It is my job as her digimon." She said to his most obvious question.

"Why not ditch like you always do?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Shut it," Sam walked to the door and left, Mari was about to follow when Blane put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched, "Hey you okay, it looked like it hurt when Winormon hit you."

"Ya, I'm fine," She lied, "Why do you care?"

Blane just shrugged and walked out of the house, Mari was about to leave when Tiloamon spoke, "Your not okay, I can tell when someone is lying, but its not from Shadowmon." she said then looked at her with her blue eyes, "it would be best if you told him the truth."

Mari walked out of the house, Sam was far ahead of her, but Blane was next to the door, "Look I'll be fine it didn't hurt that bad."

"Then why did you flinch when I touched your arm?" He asked then walked away.

She hadn't realized that she had, she had grown so use to her parents beating her that she flinched at even the simplest of touch. She ran to catch up to Blane. Piragastmon, Shadowmon, and Dalayamon followed them; Iceemon was hiding in Sam's bag.

_Riku_

"What have you brought me?" Riku asked and looked at the single orb on the desk.

"These are what turn into the digivices, once I touched one it changed into this," She held out her arm showing the green and black digivice, " If you use the cards they will give more power to your digimon,"

"We will use these two to study and make more," He said, "You are dismissed."

She left the room and saw Greyonmon sitting outside of the door and he followed her, out of the building, "Greyonmon, you know that you can't come with me to school."

"I was just thinking of following you to school and sitting outside like a good puppy." He responded.

"I don't think so."

_School_

Blane kept his eyes on Mari, he was sure that what Winor, Shadowmon had told him was true, but how was he going to get her to tell the truth? On the other hand, was he just going to have to wait for her to come out and tell him. _But that may take her forever before she decides to do that._

"Blane!" It was Piragastmon, he put a hand on his tamer's shoulder, "No worries my friend, I have a solution to our problem."

He looked at his digimon skeptically, "Why are you even here, I told you not to come to school."

"I know that's the problem that I've solved, kay there is this old abandon thing over in the park, we could stay there or we could stay a little closer there's a warehouse next door, we could stay there."

"It's not abandoned though."

"Not yet." The floating fire ball was grinning.

"No setting anyone or anything on fire in there."

"Yes!" the digimon went over towards the others that were following further behind, they all started towards the warehouse and they seemed a little too happy to be doing this but he shrugged it off and walked towards the school.

_Elsewhere_

Blane's mother walked up another set of stairs, and nodded to two of the scientists that were going back down to the labs where they were holding several live specimens of digimon.

"I'm here sir." She said to the man that was sitting with his back to her in a chair behind a desk.

"Mrs. Osoguro, isn't it?" She nodded, "Well you are suppose to be watching the monitors for any strange activity other than the usual prospect of a wild one coming through correct?" again she nodded. "Then explain to me this." He pressed a button on his desk, a screen lowered itself and the data began to read out, it was at a normal level then it shot up, higher than what it would usually do for a normal wild one. "This record was taken this morning near the docks, I want you to work on figuring out this…problem, them you will inform me of your findings."

She took a deep breath and slumped into her desk, after she booted up her computer she opened it to the current data file to see if it had happened again, recently, she found nothing so she started to work on de-structuring the information that she had.

_School_

They all went off at once and the teacher walked towards them.

"Umm," They all began, "Bathroom!" they all jumped from their seats and ran from the room, Blane was the last out, "We'll be back shortly."

"Hey, if we're lucky we won't get expelled from school," Sam said sarcastically.

Mari didn't hear him, she had seen someone else come from their class at the exact time that they had. She turned back to the others, "They evidently don't know the hours in which biomerging is allowed."

"Have you been talking to Piragastmon?" Blane asked opening the front door where the four digimon stood waiting to join them.

* * *

AN: Well enjoyable as that may be we had to end it somewhere.

The next chapter will be where they may meet there mysterious opponent or something…worse. R&R.


End file.
